Remorseless Affection
by iiLeMoNzZ
Summary: Wesker's descent into madness...


**Remorseless Affection**

_Author's Notes: Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is my first story, so if it's a bag of wank, you'll know why :D Hopefully, you'll enjoy it though :D Well, if you decide you want to read it, I very much appreciate it :D_

_**Warning: This story contains sadomasochism, violence, minor abuse, character death and language. Please do not read if any of this offends you :D**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or any of the characters :D_

**Chapter 1 **_**- "Descent into Madness"**_

Chris Redfield fell to the floor, as Wesker's fist collided with his temple. He groaned, as the newly formed wound, was causing him intense pain. His trembling hand, moved cautiously towards his temple, as his hand bared closer to the wound, he clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself for the excruciating pain he was about to experience. Shaking fingers touched the deep cut, and Chris hissed in pain, as he bought his hand away from the wound, he noticed that the tips of his fingers were covered in a crimson liquid, _"I'm bleeding",_ he thought in horror and shock.

Chris craned his head slowly to the left, only to see his partner Sheva Alomar, who had tragically fallen to her demise at the hands of Wesker. He felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest, as his took in the view of her. She had been impaled by Wesker's thrust punch, the huge gaping wound in her stomach made itself known. Her lovely, beautiful rich light-brown skin had turned a horrible mouldy grey. Her lifeless eyes rolled back into her skull, "I'm so sorry Sheva!", Chris mentally shouter to her, with pure sorrow.

He felt a burning tear run down his cheek, as he looked at the lifeless body of his teammate, "This is it", he thought, "This is the end".

Seeing Chris is this weak emotional state was most pleasurable to Albert Wesker. A huge sadistic grin spread across his face, "Poor Chris", he let out a dark chuckle, which sent shivers down Chris' spine, "I'm afraid this is the end for you". Wesker began to stride towards him, the grin never leaving his face. Chris made a feeble attempt to back away from Wesker, only to be stopped by Wesker slamming his foot onto his chest, painfully. Chris grunted, as the pain in his chest began sear through his body, "Fuck you!", he shouted at the top of his lungs in a burst of rage and anger. Wesker immediately threw his head back, in hysterical, maniacal laughter, as he pressed his foot harder onto Chris' chest. He stopped laughing, and glared at Chris, his red eyes becoming visible behind the lenses of his dark tinted sunglasses, "I tire of toying with you Chris, although, it has been fun", another smile, "Time to end this, once and for all".

Chris squeezed his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth, preparing for the worst, _"There is nothing I can do now_", he thought, _"Nothing, I have failed"._ Wesker's grin broadened immensely, "Goodbye, old friend", with that being said, he pressed his foot with upmost pressure on Chris' chest, causing the bones to be crushed. He let out a pleasurable sigh, hearing the violent cracking of the bones. He watched as Chris' body began to go into spasm, blood pouring and oozing out of his mouth. He listening to him choking and drowning on his own blood, and chuckled under his breath. The chuckle turned into another wave of demonic laughter, as his watched his arch-enemy slowly dying in front of him. Chris' body gradually began to slow down, in the frantic movements, until he was completely still. A pool of blood surrounded his lifeless body.

"No one will stop me now...", Wesker mentally stated.

Wesker was standing on the balcony of his private quarters, reminiscing of the time when he killed the Redfield boy and his little sidekick. He smiled, as he looked down at the isolated city from his balcony, _"This is mine!"_ he thought, _"This is all MINE! This world belongs to me. I am a GOD"._

He was suddenly broken away from his thoughts, as the doors of his private quarters were burst open. Startled, he glanced at the door, to see who had the nerve to barge in here without permission, and disturb his thoughts. He saw two soldiers, dressed in black, with black gasmasks on. They appeared to be on either side of a young girl, 16 or 17 years of age, with beautiful exotic white-blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. They were clutching at her arms, trying to restrain her, as she struggled in their iron grasp, hurling out abusive names at the men. Finally, one of the soldiers spoke, "This little bitch has been causing us problems since we bought her here, she needs some manners forced into this thick skull of hers Sir".

Wesker raised his eye-brown at the statement that was made by the soldier. He looked at the child with analysing eyes, taking in every feature. She was very small for her age, must have been around 5'0 ft/5'2ft. She had dead straight, white blonde hair and pale skin. She was extremely beautiful. He took the time to ask them, "Now, who is this child who I have the pleasure of meeting?", sounding interesting. The other soldier immediately spoke up, "Her name is Sydney Alonso sir, she is 17 years-old from Surrey, England". _Now this ought to interesting_, he thought to himself, "OK, thank you men, leave it with me", he said in a sinister tone of voice.

One of the soldiers gave Wesker a nod of approval, and slammed the door shut behind them. Sydney's back was against the wall, she was completely still, absolutely petrified to move a muscle. She wanted to attempt to make a move for the door, but she was stuck, by fear. Wesker stood about three meters from her, with crossed arms and a stern look, he spoke, "Now now, little girl, you have been causing trouble I hear? Hm?". Sydney was terrified, but the feistiness inside her was not about to let him win, "Piss off! You can all piss off and die!" she spat furiously.

Wesker was taken aback by her insolence, as he raised both eyebrows in shock, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to little child? I am your GOD! I created this new world, you'll respect me!". Sydney scowled in displeasure, "Why the fuck would I respect you, arse hole! You have DESTROYED the wor-", her sentence was cut short by Wesker back handing her across the face. The force of the blow was so powerful; it caused her to fall on the floor. She held her face in shock, the pain was intense, and she felt as if there were a thousand tiny daggers stabbing her in the cheek. Sydney did not say anything after that, she lay on the floor and cowered her face in her arms, as she rolled up into a ball.

Wesker walked towards her, his face loomed above her, as she lay at his feet for a few minutes completely silent and not uttering a single word. He smiled, and proceeded to torment her, "Nothing to say, little one? Hm? Cat got your tongue?". She bravely looked up at his smiling face, slowly removing her arms which were concealing her vision, "Please, just leave me be", she plucked up the courage to say. The smile on Wesker's face, turned into a very wide and sadistic grin, "It seems you are in need of some discipline little one", he cooed, "And I shall be the one to show you".

_No..._

Oh Gosh, this couldn't be happening, he was going to kill her for sure, _"Oh gosh, oh gosh oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh_", she kept repeating in her head. Sydney covered her face with her arms again, as he crouched down beside her, looking down on her, the smile still on his face, _"This guy is off his rockers!",_ she thought.

He grabbed her chin with his gloved hand, forcing her to turn her head so she was looking at him, "I am your master, and you will obey me. You will bow down to me and respect me!", he said in a dark, spine-chilling voice. Her green emerald eyes began to moisten, as a tear ran down her cheek, she tried to shut her eyes to prevent this from happening, but it was no use. She felt something soft and wet touching her cheek; she opened his eyes immediately to see what was occurring. She was absolutely astounded and speechless to find her captor licking the tears from her face. Sydney was in shock, "Wh-wh-... what the h-hell?", she managed to say. Wesker stopped, and looked at her, his eyes glowing a deep red behind his sunglasses, "Your tears... they taste _so good_", he said with a strained passion in his voice. With that being said, he roughly grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, causing her to groan in pain. He squeezed the child's pressure points in her neck, taking in the beautiful sight of her face, whilst she was in pain. Sydney was struggling frantically now, desperate to escape his iron grip on her neck, "stop please". He pulled her to her feet, by her neck, and she let out a torturous scream as he squeezed even harder, "Ple-please, I beg you to stop, ple-please!", she just about managed to say.

_Oh, how he loved it when his victims begged..._

He let go of her, and watched in sheer joy as she lay down of the floor, holding the back of her neck to reduce the pain.

"What the hell? Why are you doing this? I said I was sorry! I apologised"

Wesker chuckled, "I'm afraid your apology isn't good enough, my little one".

"Please, let me go back to the labs, I'll do anything!", she replied.

"Anything?", he said in a very sinister tone of voice.

"Yes, anything"

Wesker smiled a very cruel and callous smile. There was something perverted and queer in this smile. Sydney caught a glimpse of his smile, and was utterly petrified. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt roughly, and threw her across the room. The back of her head hit the stone wall. Sydney's vision went blurry, and she began to feel dizzy. She attempted to stand up again, only to stumble on the floor again due to her loss of balance. She lay on the floor, "I might as well just give up, he is much stronger than me, and every time I insult him, he hits me".

Sydney wondered what he had in mind, when she told him she'll do anything for her to return to her cell... she really was not looking forward to find out though.

He stood over her, and looked down at her for a second, before bending down to straddle her. He sat on her waist, straddling her, and grabbed her face in both hands, her vision was still blurred due to the impact of the blow, he forced her to look at him again, "You are my property!", he bellowed, "You belong to me! Everything in this world belongs to me, you hear that child?". Fear was building up within Sydney, she felt an uncomfortable tingling in the pit of her stomach – she felt as if she was going to throw up any minute.

Wesker back handed her again, but this time, his hand caught her mouth. Her mouth began to bleed; Wesker caught sight of the crimson liquid seeping for the corner of her mouth. He held her head in both hands again, bent down and kisses her, lapping up every drop of blood. His tongue delved deeper into her mouth, not letting one drop of blood go to waste_... so sweet_.

Wesker pulled away from her, "Your blood is so sweet and rich in flavour" he licked his lips, and gave her a seductive look.

Sydney was terrified, oh _gosh, he just kisses me. That FREAK just kissed me. He was drinking my blood, the sadistic little shit_, she screamed mentally. She didn't even have the energy to fight back or struggle, she felt as if she had been hit in the head by a brick.

Pulled her up again, and forced her roughly on the bed in his quarters. He leaned over her and smiled, again, flashing his perfectly shaped teeth.

"Now this ought to be fun...", he said with an evil smirk.

_**To be continued...**_

_Author's Note: Sorry to bang on, but this is my first story, and I'm VERY nervous. I was planning for this to be a one-shot, but I think I'll make it a two shot now! :D Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully it didn't bore you that much, that you opened a new tab and watched a porn video :D I really appreciate those who took the time to read it. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, I'd be honoured to hear some of your ideas for improvement. I'd appreciate it if you'd review the story too... thank you so much... Tazz xxx_

.


End file.
